Embodiments of the invention are directed to systems and methods that allow for user verification at point-of-sale (POS) terminals. A number of instances exist where a user may wish to complete a transaction with their mobile device at a point-of-sale terminal. In some cases, verification of the user may be accomplished by, e.g., the use of a personal identification number (PIN) assigned to the user. However, PINs are often comprised. As such, the effectiveness of PINs as a security safeguard and for user verification is greatly reduced. Additionally the user's trust and comfort with the verification system may be diminished as a result.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems, both individually and collectively.